yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Felicity Hart
'First Name' Felicity ' 'Last Name Hart 'IMVU Name' Ohblivious 'Nicknames' Feli 'Age' Ark 14: 33 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 105 lbs 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' She's always curious. Felicity is always very bubbly and happy. It's almost creepy to be this happy all the 163262.jpg black-widow-01-02.jpg miss_fortune__s_bath_by_ganassa-d3l9f4f.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg time. Yet she has a very gruesome side to her, almost like when she kills someone s he does it with joy. She is very playful and a big tease, her favorite quote.. "Wanna play?" is used most often in battle to taunt her opponent. Although getting her upset is almost impossible, it can still happen and it's not her usual happy state. It's quite the complete opposite. Almost like she has two personalities and one if just hiding behind the other. "I became insane with long intervals of horrible sanity." -Felicity 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' D2 'Relationionship' Married to Densuke Mifunae 'Occupation' *Assassin *Mother *Vigilante (on ocasion) *Stealth Hitman 'Fighting Style' Base Style: Ninjutsu Flow of Battle: Dou Felicity specializes in Brazilian jiu-jitsu is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from early 20th century Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Luiz França and Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Hélio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge on to their extended family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using proper technique, leverage, and most notably, taking the fight to the ground, and then applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. She also practices Judo is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata, 型) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice .A judo practitioner is called a judoka.The user is a master at using any manor of sealing, restraining or incapacitating enemies using a variety of trapping and immobilizing techniques through physical ability alone. 'Weapon of Choice' * Black_Widow.png BlackWidow.jpg tumblr_m90uo0hEB91ql1zp4o2_250.gif Throwing Knives: Small knives equivillent to the size of a kunai, made out of solid steel *Dual 9mm Pistol: Chrome colored pistol, she keeps on her person. Only uses when neesecary. *Stun Powder: She keeps a pink power which she can blow with her lips or throw into peoples faces, which can temporarily stun an opponent or blind them depending of weather contact is made or not. *Thin meatalic wire (30 feet in length) 'Perks (2)' black-widow-2-o.gif black-widow-avengers-o.gif gif-7.gif tumblr_m70w64YzEX1qap9q7o4_500.gif black-widow-marvel-heroes-o.gif black-widow-o.gif 'Enhanced Agility' User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. 'Peak Human Combat' The users combat is enhanced to that of the very zenith of natural potential. The User is able to take down multiple grand-masters at once with this ability. They are beyond that of the finest Olympic martial artist and are also able to learn new martial arts in a very short period of time. User may even be able to take down unskilled Superhumans with this ability. 'Abilities (1)' 'Chi Control/Augumentation' Many who train in martial arts often gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. Allies/Enemies KPD 'Background' As she was growing up she was a very sad child never happy, nothing could make her smile, except her mother. She looked up to her so much and wanted to be just like her. One day her drunken father came home one day and stabbed her mother until she admitted she was cheating on him and ended up stabbing her to death he never forgave himself after that and took out his saddness on Felicity. He beat her so much and scarred her for life, which is how she learned to tolerate pain and defend herself. The day her father left her alone was the day she learned to grow up on her own and mature. She was 11 when he abandoned her and life growing up seemed to get worse and worse for her. She wasn't so sad that he left her but she still was alone. She grew a strong hate for what her father had done. Although, she found something to replace those feelings and find something she liked to see, someone in more pain than she is in. She was only 14 when she was found passed out in an alley way from dehydration where a stranger had found her, she was half awake when she saw his face but all she remembered was waking up in a nice big house, he had taken her to his home and he helped her back to health. His name was Leon, he was 42 years old and he was the head of the mafia in that area. They made a deal for her to stay, she was to listen to everything he wished for in exchange for shelter and food. She agreed and since then she has been doing favors for him by "dealing" with the people he had a problem with. He saw potential in her so he and his best men trained her to be the best. They brought her to a gym and signed her up in gymnastics, and her own private teacher. They also helped her out in Martial arts, she learned Brazilian Jui Jitsu & Judo, along with learning Chi. She watched how the mesn used guns and decided to teach herself use a gun, she practiced on cans at first and then started to use it on people. Everything was alright at first, everything was finally ok, then soon everything went downhill. When she became 19 Leon was assassinated by an unknown assassin, Felicity was raging with anger. Leon was the only father figure she's had and she had looked up to him after everyone left her. He was all she had as "family" now he was gone. She was on her own again, except this time she had a mission, find his assassin and if she were to do that she had to be one herself. Ever since then she grew up and her personality changed completely. She found the brightside to everything and laughed at all the dull and boring things in life. She became a new person, someone whom her father would have hated, and she liked that. tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o5_250.gif tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o3_250.gif tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o2_250.gif tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o4_250.gif tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o1_250.gif tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o8_250.gif tumblr_nhty9s771k1siubc3o7_r1_250.gif 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 23:43, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:NGRPC Category:Ryoji Family